Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method of supporting various bandwidths, and an apparatus using the method.
Related Art
A next-generation wireless communication system is required to support various user environments and greater communication capacity. Representative issues considered in the next-generation system include a massive machine type communications (MTC) which provides various services anytime anywhere by connecting a plurality of devices, ultra-reliable and low-latency communications (URLLC) considering a service which is sensitive to reliability and latency, or the like.
The next-generation system necessarily supports a greater bandwidth than a legacy system, but also needs to consider compatibility with the legacy system.